Bored
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker. Leather cuffs, blindfolds...and too much time on their hands. Slash! HBK/Taker goodness for everyone!


**Title: **Bored

**Author:** TheVampireLucinda

**Featuring: **Undertaker and Shawn Michaels...of course. ;)

**Disclaimers: **Slash, rated M for a very good reason...Pretty much smut, which I almost never write, but I felt like doing this for a while now and, well...I did. XD Also, my weirdness shines through yet again... Consider this something of a very weird holiday gift for you, my dear Readers. (bows)

* * *

The Undertaker gave his lover a small smile as they sat comfortably on the sofa, watching some ridiculous made-for-TV movie. Personally, he hated it and couldn't care less, but the last thing he wanted to do was move, especially with his beloved snuggled so comfortably against him. Still, he couldn't suppress a sigh as yet another bad actor was introduced to the terrible plot.

"You're bored," Shawn said with a laugh, reaching for the remote and turning off the TV. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know... I didn't want to disturb you, I guess. You seemed to be enjoying it."

"Not really," HBK chuckled. "Besides, there are other things we can do if you're bored..."

Now 'Taker raised an eyebrow as his green eyes met Shawn's blue ones, which were burning with mischief. "Oh, really?" he asked, imagining that he'd probably regret even saying anything. "Like what?"

Shawn grinned wickedly. "I don't know... You might not like it... But I promise it'll be fun." His eyes glittered, almost dangerously this time, and Mark picked up on it immediately.

"Alright, Shawn, I'm bored," he said after a moment. "What do you want to do?"

The Heartbreak Kid only smiled and pointed to the downstairs bedroom. "Wait in there for me, and you'll see."

"Now I'm _really_ curious," the Deadman said softly to himself as he went into the room and closed the door behind him. He didn't even try to figure out what Shawn was planning.

'He's not the type that I can _ever_ hope to figure out completely,' he thought with a laugh as he lay back on the bed. 'That's my Shawn...' At the sound of the door opening, Mark sat up.

And his jaw dropped.

There, in the doorway, stood Shawn, dressed in black boots, black leather pants, and a black vest. His right arm had a black wristband around it, and his left a black beaded bracelet.

"Wow..." 'Taker said in a low voice, unable to tear his eyes away from Shawn. "Damn." He coughed, trying to compose himself as he took in the sight before him. "Wait...isn't that my bracelet?" he joked.

Shawn rolled his eyes and approached the bed slowly, and it was then that 'Taker realized that he was holding a black bag.

"What's in the b--" he began to ask, when he was silenced by a slow, sensual kiss from HBK. Their bodies pressed together for an instant, and the Undertaker gave a low moan. Shawn pulled back, smiling.

"You'll see. For now, you need only take your clothes off." He gave his most charming smile to his 6'10'' boyfriend, and watched as he began to strip away first his boots, then his shirt before stopping at his belt buckle.

"Pants too?" the Deadman asked. Shawn considered for a moment.

"Yes...but not your boxers. Not yet, at least."

Mark gave him a smile and slid out of his jeans before sitting cross-legged on the bed. Shawn nodded his approval and motioned for him to lie down on his back. He took a deep breath as Shawn climbed on top of him, still fully clothed, and lifted his arms above his head slightly.

"Shawn, what the hell are you...?" He tried to turn his head so that he could see, but everything was made clear when he heard the distinctive snap of handcuffs closing and felt cold metal against his wrists. "Interesting," he said, watching Shawn climb off of him and looked down at his handiwork.

"Oh, things are going to even more interesting than this, I promise," Shawn teased, motioning towards the bed. His playful smile quickly deepened into a smirk. "Would you like to know what we're going to do?" he asked, folding his arms.

The Undertaker bit his bottom lip. He knew from experience how good Shawn was at the whole "talking dirty" thing—too good—and the last thing he wanted was for Shawn to have him turned on _and_ tied up.

'Shit, I'm already turned on,' he thought, looking at his leather-clad lover again.

Shawn already knew what he was thinking, of course, and it only made his smirk widen. "We're going to play a few games, Mark... I want to see if pain turns you on as much as I think it will. I'm going to find your most sensitive spots and ravage them." He ran his hand down 'Taker's long leg and felt him shiver. "And I want to see those lovely eyes of yours squeezed shut, first in pain, then in pleasure. Maybe even, hopefully, wide and bright before that." He walked slowly over to Mark's face, leaning over him, voice dropping even more. "And, of course, I want to hear you scream. I love it when you scream. I want to make you so hard that you'll start sobbing, and then beg for me to finish you off. But I won't take you, not until every inch of your flesh is tingling, your perfect body trembling under me, and you're so frantically desperate..."

"Shawn!" The Undertaker wanted to inform him that he was already half-way to begging, but wasn't allowed to say more as Shawn's lips came down hard on his. He kissed him back as best he could with his wrists tied, and then jumped with surprise a little when he felt Shawn's hand around his already-stiffening organ.

'I guess he was playing mind games,' Mark figured as HBK deepened the kiss and began to pump him harder. 'Because I'm not going to last long like this...' He moaned, green eyes shutting on their own accord, but Shawn was relentless, going even faster.

"Shawn...I... I'm not..." His words were cut short by his own sharp intake of breath as he felt Shawn's mouth on him now, sucking him off with enough force to almost be painful. 'Taker writhed and twisted, held securely by the handcuffs, back arching slightly as he felt an orgasm coming...

And then, Shawn suddenly stopped. In one movement, he had pulled away, and was already digging through his bag, leaving 'Taker right on the edge and staring at him in shock. HBK smiled sweetly.

"Do I have to go get a ring for you?" he asked with a laugh.

"...No... Just no," the Undertaker answered in a semi-recovered voice. He willed his breath to become regular again. "But, damn, Shawn... This is just cruel."

"I know," was the answer, and Shawn pulled out a blindfold. He ran in across his own fingers before fastening it onto Mark's face. "Can you see anything?" he asked, wondering if he had tied it right.

"Not a thing," 'Taker said with a smile. Now that he was more-or-less back in control of his body, he wanted to show Shawn that he wasn't completely the Boy Toy's boy toy. "But is that the best you can do?" He heard a chuckle and felt Shawn climbing on him again, the leather of his clothes smooth against his bare skin. With a small gasp, he felt Shawn nibbling at his ear, knee always brushing against his erection. The warm, moist lips traveled from his ear down to his neck, and Mark gave a short cry if pain when he felt Shawn biting him.

"How does that feel?" HBK asked, biting and sucking at Mark's neck until he could taste the hot, sweet blood. He smiled at the little droplets that had come from the broken skin and began to lick them away, drawing his tongue slowly across the soft skin.

'Taker shivered with pleasure. "Shawn... You some kind of vampire?" he asked with a laugh, which quickly dissolved into a gasp as Shawn began sucking on his nipples, making them painfully hard. His lover's hands tickled his ribs, tracing them slowly, and came to rest on his stomach, which was now suddenly being licked as the hands pinched his nipples.

Shawn smiled broadly as he felt the big guy fidgeting under him, obviously trying to retain some control over his body.

'Well, I'll just have to fix that,' he thought, reaching into his bag again as he sucked on Mark's bellybutton, hearing him make a sound somewhere between gasp, a moan and a chuckle. When he had what he wanted out of the bag, he stood up and gently slipped the blindfold off of 'Taker, grinning into the wild green eyes. He held up his hand slowly.

"A necklace?" 'Taker asked, blushing when Shawn began to laugh.

"No...not a necklace." He held up the string, which had small beads at one end, which got larger further up. Slowly and deliberately, Shawn began to spread lube on the smallest bead, working his way up to the largest.

Understanding dawned on Mark, and he blushed even more. "Oooooh, okay," he said softly. "But what--"

"You'll see in a second," Shawn interrupted with a grin, putting the blindfold back on his partner, who seemed to be tensing up a little. He placed a comforting kiss on his lips before sliding his boxers off. It only made Shawn's smile widen when 'Taker wrapped his legs around his narrow waist, obviously trusting him.

"Ready?" he asked, and saw a short nod. Carefully, he slid the first bead into his lover, feeling him shudder slightly. "Another?" he asked.

"...I guess."

Shawn laughed and pushed the second bead in, which was slightly larger, and then a third. The Undertaker moaned now, and squirmed against him at the odd but pleasurable sensation. Even more slowly, Shawn put in the next bead, and the next, and smiled when 'Taker froze completely. He had hit his prostate, that magical little button. Stroking his lover's stomach, he slowly inserted one more bead, and, as expected, the trembling began in earnest.

'He's so hot when he's shaking,' Shawn thought, quickly clamping a cock ring on Mark, who groaned in protest. 'It's such a turn on...'

'Taker was in agony. He could feel the damn thing pressing against him, knew that he'd probably have come by now if it wasn't for that damn ring, and those beads weren't making things easy either...

He gasped loudly when he felt Shawn's hands grab his hips, nails digging in. Then, suddenly, the pain was replaced by the feeling of Shawn's thumbs moving in small circles right on the sides of his abdomen, and immediately after, a sharp, quick pain on his inner thigh that, to Mark's surprise, sent a flush of pleasure through him. Shawn was biting him on the sensitive flesh between his legs, always avoiding his aching center, each time drawing a small drop of blood.

Against his will, 'Taker's hips bucked slightly when he felt Shawn's teeth sinking into his belly button, which only made the beads press harder on his prostate, and he began shaking even harder, breath coming faster.

"Shawn..." he moaned, as the man began to lick at his nipples again, the feeling of which was replaced by a sharp pain. Mark gave a short cry, wondering what had happened, feeling the pressure on his sensitive nipples.

"Clamps," Shawn explained, seeing the confusion on his lover's face. "Want me to tighten them?"

"You're a freak," the Undertaker said with a small smile, still panting, feeling a thin sheen of sweat covering his naked body.

HBK frowned. "Hey, no insulting me, or I'll give you a spanking." He stood up to survey his handiwork.

Mark looked hot as fire lying there, bound, blindfolded and squirming. His chest was rising and falling with the steady rhythm of someone who was almost out of breath. One more detail...

Quickly, Shawn reached into his bag of tricks, and pulled out a set of black leather wrist and ankle restraints. First he cuffed the Undertaker's ankles, leaving enough slack in the chain so that he could still move slightly, but not enough to get away. Then he went to his hands, replacing his lover's metal handcuffs for the leather ones, making sure to cross them at the wrists. He took a step back again to get a good look.

Shawn felt his own desire burning even hotter, looking at his lover, forcing himself to be calm. But Mark's skin was so beautifully pale against the dark cuffs, and his hair, also perfectly black, was damp with sweat... and those lovely little red marks on his neck and hips...

Shawn suddenly noticed the sweat that had collected on his own forehead, and he wiped it away with a shaking hand.

'Relax, HBK. In due time,' he thought. 'Soon enough, we'll both get our release... Should I make Mark beg for his, though?' His smile returned full force, and he folded his arms, waiting.

"You're a cruel man, Shawn," the Undertaker said after a minute of silence. "How long are you going to leave me like this?" he asked, nodding his head to indicate his condition.

"I don't know," the Heartbreak Kid said slowly, walking around to the side of the bed. "It depends on whether I want to see you squirm some more..." He tightened the clamps and heard Mark hiss. "Or, if I want to hear you beg me for release..." He tightened them further, and now his lover was wincing, teeth set in a grimace. "Or, if I want you to cry." To accentuate his point, he took his seat at the edge of the bed.

"You know, 'Taker, I could just take my pleasure of you and leave you in here for a few hours..." He slowly pushed another bead in, feeling Mark's back arch slightly off the bed, hearing him moan in a most delicious way. The chains at the head and foot of the bed rattled irresistibly.

"Oh, God, Shawn..." The bed shifted downwards, and the Undertaker felt Shawn's delicious weight on top of him, felt the cool leather against his burning skin, and it gave him goosebumps. Still blindfolded, he couldn't see Shawn's mouth, but he damn sure could feel it as it came down on his, in a warm, open kiss. 'Taker's nipples ached as Shawn leaned against the clamps, squeezing them slightly, and he gasped, but it wasn't one of pain.

'Who knew I could get off on pain?' 'he thought to himself hazily, as another bolt of pain shot through him when Shawn tightened the clamps once more, drawing a loud moan from his lips.

"You're so hot like this," Shawn whispered, and then gently removed the blind fold. Mark's green eyes were closed as he lay panting, and when they at last opened, they were foggy with desire. "You're making this hard on me, big man."

The Undertaker watched as Shawn climbed off of him and began to slowly strip away his leather clothes. First, the boots, which he casually tossed away, and then the vest with all the exaggeration in the world. Slowly, Shawn hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the tight leather pants, and began to gyrate his hips as he pulled them down, as though he had all the time in the universe. 'Taker watched all this, and gave a low moan, feeling his organ throb against the ring, which seemed to be getting tighter by the second.

"Shawn, please," he began in a voice that was unsurprisingly hoarse. When the Heartbreak Kid was fully naked, he sat between 'Taker's legs, grinning again. He pulled from his bag a small bottle of lube and, rubbed the contents on Mark's cock, to his surprise. Before the bigger man could even ask, Shawn impaled himself on him, and began to ride him hard.

"God, Mark, you're so huge!" he yelled out, unable to stop himself.

'Taker threw his head back, pulling the chains near his arms completely taut. "Oh God!" he cried out, feeling Shawn's tight heat surround him. He could barely move as his lover bounced on his prone body, and his moans only grew louder as he felt tightness in his bound limbs. Mark gave another cry when he felt Shawn touching the beads, and began pulling them out one by one. The odd sensation made him arch his back and squeeze his eyes shut, breath coming out in faster and faster gasps.

"Take the ring off!" he cried breathlessly as Shawn continued to ride him. For a moment, he was certain that he would black out, as much from the pleasure of the moment as the pain from not being able to release. "Shawn, for fuck's sake take it off!"

HBK barely heard him over his own moans, and he considered letting himself finish right now, but, no, they would finish together tonight.

With a great act of will, he forced himself to stop and climb off, hearing an agonized groan from his poor, frustrated lover. Trying to remain calm, Shawn removed the nipple clamps slowly, before rubbing the lube on his own member. He took a moment to look down at Mark—at his wide green eyes, at his twitching, trembling body.

Then, without hesitation, he thrust himself in.

Both men cried out at the contact, bodies shaking uncontrollably. The Undertaker was well beyond words, gasping and crying out as Shawn began a slow, steady rhythm. That's another thing Shawn loved about him—for all his stoicism in life, he was so responsive when it came to certain other things...

But Shawn was lost to words too, feeling 'Taker's unbearable heat squeezing him, feeling that perfect body buck against his. He threw his head back, blond hair damp with sweat, hearing the chains rattling in time with his thrusts. When he managed to open his eyes and look down again, he could see the almost painful expression on 'Taker's face, gorgeous eyes shut tight, hair now matted down with sweat as he howled. The man was drowning in sensation without the hope of relief. The Heartbreak Kid reached for his lover's now-sensitive nipples and grabbed them to get his attention.

"Still...bored...?" he asked between thrusts. Mark could only open one eye, and that one eye showed confusion. "Are...you...bored?" Shawn asked again, slowing his pace. "We can take our time if you are..." 'Taker shook his head desperately, and Shawn took that to be a definite "No."

Reaching down, he removed the ring with ease, and began thrusting harder than he had before, and faster, pounding his lover's prostate like there was no tomorrow, both of their cries echoing off the walls.

'I'm gonna die when I come,' Mark thought with what little ability he had left to think as Shawn lifted his legs slightly to drive himself in even deeper. His howls reached a new octave when Shawn began to pump him harshly, actually, pretty painfully, the rough friction feeling like fire against his now-sensitive skin.

It didn't take long after that. At last free of his restraint, 'Taker came with a shuddering scream, eyes squeezed shut, hands now gripping the chains that held him to the bed. His body, a moment ago trembling with need, was convulsing now as he finally was able to release. Shawn came in the same moment, unable to last with his lover looking so perfect below him, with his body clamping on him for all he's worth. He threw his head back again, unable to hold back his own scream as spasms took him from head to toe.

When the shock waves passed, both men collapsed in a sticky, sweaty heap, gasping for much needed air. Vaguely, Shawn remembered to unhook the chains, although he found it hard to move his arms after all that. Mark didn't even bother to remove the cuffs—he simply lay there, with Shawn laying on top of him, utterly spent.

"Damn," the Undertaker said after a minute, and Shawn chuckled.

"Glad you liked it," he said as he rolled off to the side, taking note of just _how_ sticky they were. He looked down at his chest, and realized that he was covered in white liquid. "We seriously need a shower," he laughed.

'Taker nodded and closed his eyes. "Yeah, but I can't move right now, so I'm just gonna go to sleep," he mumbled

Shawn smiled, and slid into his lover's arms, curling against him comfortably. "Love you," he said softly, closing his eyes.

"Love you too, Shawn...and what the hell else was in that bag?"

The Heartbreak Kid sat up and smiled impishly. "Do you really want to know? Because I can show you now..." He started to get up and reach for the bag, but was pulled back down by Mark.

"No...no more. Not tonight at least. I can't take that right now." He chuckled. "I thought I was going to faint, Shawn. Me! Faint!"

"That's the point," Shawn laughed, snuggling against 'Taker again. "But, that's okay, I'll show you the rest next time, 'k?"

"Sure... But when can I get a turn using them?"

"Never."

"Well, alright, maybe one day...Maybe." Shawn snickered. "So, wanna 'watch a movie' tomorrow?"

Mark shook his head, laughing as he started to drift off to sleep. "Sure, why not?" he found himself answering, Shawn's laughter the perfect companion to his impending sleep.

"Maybe next time, Hunter can join us," Shawn whispered, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead before closing his eyes and falling into very, very sweet dreams.

**The End**

* * *

_Review?_

_Oh, and Happy Holidays! :)_


End file.
